guerre Potter Rogue: tentative d'explication
by audery
Summary: c'est un OS. Peut etre une hypothèse a prendre au sérieux pour ceux qui chercheraient la génése de la guerre entre severus et james.


**ONE SHOT : comment ça a dégénéré entre Rogue et Potter**

C'était une aube très ordinaire, le soleil n'avait pas encore tout à fait percé l'obscurité de la nuit et les premières gouttes de rosée commençaient à perler sur les feuilles des arbres et les buissons. Un oiseau gazouillait dans un nid, une pie, seul être vivant dans cette pause de la nature, la lumière emportant les ténèbres.

La nuit n'avait pas été clémente avec Severus Rogue. Le sommeil n'étant venu l'emporter que tardivement sur le matin, n'avait pas été des plus bénéfique. Chassant les derniers souvenirs de ce rêve absurde qui l'avait obsédé les derniers jours, il prit d'une main peu sûre son réveil : 5H08. Le jeune homme soupira. Délaissant la tiédeur de ces draps, il se leva d'un seul bond et ses poils se dressèrent quand ces pieds en ratant les pantoufles, se retrouvèrent en contact direct avec la pierre glaciale des cachots où était situé son dortoir.

Mais rien ne pouvait entacher l'humeur de Severus aujourd'hui, il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain et se contempla dans le miroir. Les plis des draps marquaient encore sa joue mais une lueur pétillante brillait dans ce regard d'habitude si ténébreux.

-Mon Severus, c'est le grand jour, dit-il en lançant un grand sourire à la surface qui reflétait un visage radieux

- Si tu le dis, lui répondit son image sur un ton encore endormi

Il se contempla de longues minutes, il pensait à la journée merveilleuse qu'il allait passer. Cette fabuleuse journée qu'il avait instamment désirer depuis si longtemps et qui sans ce coup du sort ne serait encore que pur fantasme.

_C'était il y a à peine une semaine, Severus revenait du cours d'Arithmancie, l'esprit encore enflammé par la plaisanterie d'un certain Sirius Black, élève comme lui en troisième année, mais d'une maison différente et de tradition ennemie à la sienne : Gryffondor. Ce dernier accompagné de ces inséparables amis James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, n'avait rien trouvé de plus malin que de transformer des élèves de sa maison en animaux de cirque. La blague avait bien sûr terriblement amusé la galerie composée d'un public majoritaire de Gryffondor mais Severus n'avait que plutôt froidement apprécier le fait d'être transformé en caniche sautant sur un ballon._

_Même si le sort fut levé rapidement par le professeur Mc Gonagall, les boules de poils qu'il avait craché durant l'heure suivante ne l'avaient pas mis dans les meilleures dispositions pour le pardon. Il était en train, d'ailleurs, d'échafauder un plan de vengeance en lisant un manuel de sorcellerie avancée quand soudain, il entra en contact avec une personne._

_Peux pas faire attention non ? lança t-il d'un ton cinglant_

_Excuse moi mais ce n'était pas plutôt à toi à faire attention ? ce livre doit décidément être très intéressant, dit une voix sur un ton plus léger._

_Severus reconnu aussitôt cette voix, il l'entendait résonner sans cesse depuis des mois dans sa tête. Il venait de bousculer la seule personne qui faisait sentir à Severus qu'il était un être humain, qu'il était capable de ressentir des sentiments ; la personne qui habitait ses rêves aussi bien la nuit que le jour ,l'origine de nombre de ses désirs conscients et inconscient: Lily Evans._

_Elle se baissa pour ramasser les parchemins qu'elle venait de faire tomber sous l'impact de la rencontre. Il se baissa pour l'y aider, bien que ce fût inutile. _

_Lily Evans lui adressa un grand sourire comme elle seule en avait le pouvoir et elle lui tendit un exemplaire : « journée à pré au lard ce samedi 12 »._

_Tu viendras ? demanda t-elle au jeune homme toujours accroupi_

_Heu … je … parvient-il à articuler _

_Ce n'est pas une question piège, et il faut profiter, ce village est merveilleux, la dernière fois, le temps était exécrable mais cette fois cela devrait être une journée ensoleillée, ajouta t-elle dans un seul souffle._

_Severus la regardait. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même et tout lui semblait si futile. L'instant était parfait, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux, les colères de son père, les mauvaise plaisanterie de ses camarades de Serpentard, et des Gryffondors … tout n'était que poussière dans son univers. Puis, une boule de stress se forma dans un coin près de l'estomac, sans prévenir, sans que rien ne le prépare. Elle remonta dangereusement le long de sa gorge et il su, dès lors, ce qu'il devait faire. Lily continuait de parler, sûrement de Pré au lard, Severus ne pouvait l'affirmait, car, une seule pensée emplissait désormais son esprit._

_- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Jeta t-il aussi abruptement que spontanément_

…

_A Pré au lard, se précipita t-il d'ajouter_

_Oui, si tu veux, lui répondit-elle aussi naturellement du monde_

_Le silence se fit. Un long silence, une éternité. Dans l'esprit de Severus régnait le néant comme si sa tête avait été une baignoire qu'on venait de vider ; la boule était encore présente mais se brisait petit à petit pour laisser la place à des poussées d'adrénaline qui lui provoquaient des mouvements non contrôlés dans les doigts et les orteils. _

_Et bien, on se retrouve samedi dans le hall, j'y serai pour 9 heures, ne sois pas en retard, dit-elle dans un grand sourire en emportant ses parchemins à destination des endroits stratégiques de Poudlard _

_Merci, dit-il maladroitement_

Ainsi c'était passé la demande de rendez vous, Severus avait déjà revécu cette scène des centaines de fois, se maudissant pour son crétinisme et sa maladresse, mais la chose qui importait vraiment c'était qu'elle avait dit « oui ». Même lui n'en revenait pas.

Il s'était préparer avec beaucoup de soin, ses vêtements étaient impeccable et sa coiffure irréprochable. Il avait même rasé pour l'occasion le petit duvet qui commençait juste à poindre sous son nez et dont il était très fier. Le miroir lui adressa en seul signe de contentement un « wahoo » et cela avait suffit à renforcer la confiance du jeune Serpentard.

Il craignait beaucoup cette sortie, en fait, il la craignait autant qu'il l'avait attendue et espérée. Il avait envisagé toutes les probabilité possibles et devant le pouvoir de son imagination pour l'élaboration de théories dramatiques, il avait même sérieusement envisagé d'annuler, se répétant que de toute façon, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour la parfaite Lily Evans.

Il remontait dans la grande salle encore déserte à cette heure. Il vérifia sa montre et fit une grimace : 7H10. Ses yeux lui piquèrent en signe de contestation de n'avoir été en repos que quelques heures mais pourtant, le reste de son corps était en alerte, trop même. Il essaya d'avaler quelques bouchés de pain grillé mais son estomac se contracta dès la première miette. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, sa vie lui paraissait d'un coup absolument absurde et les doutes remplirent de nouveaux son esprit. Des voix venues de nulles part et pourtant bien connu de Severus raisonnèrent « T'es qu'un bon à rien, on aurait du te noyer à la naissance », « servillus gros nul, lave toi les cheveux », « c'est quoi comme sortilège qu'on a infligé à ton nez ? », « bien comme ta mère, bâtard » …

Ses mains tremblaient, comment avait-il pu s'imaginer sortir avec Lily Evans ? Il n'était qu'un nul. Il décida que la comédie avait assez duré et qu'il valait mieux retourner à ses potions, seule chose pour laquelle il avait un tant soit peu de capacité quand, tel un ange descendant du ciel, elle rentra à son tour dans la grande salle accompagné d'une de ses condisciple : une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus dont il ignorait totalement le nom.

Severus ne l'avait pas vu pénétrer dans la salle et elle surgit devant lui.

Bonjour Severus, lui lança t-elle joyeusement

Oh, Lily, dit-il

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa lui annoncer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste au château car il avait des devoirs de métamorphose en retard ou qu'il devait nourrir ses mauvaise pensées avec des regrets éternels, mais aucune phrase ne semblait vouloir se former et passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

J'ai hâte d'aller à Pré au lard, je vois que t'es déjà prêt, tu as préparé un planning de visites ? demanda t-elle visiblement avec intérêt

Heu …

Ca va Severus ? interrogea t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet au jeune garçon

Oui, oui, je te réserve la surprise, répondit-il sans réfléchir et visiblement en se surprenant lui même

Alors j'ai doublement hâte, annonça t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il sortit rapidement de la grande salle. A ce moment précis, il aurait pu former n'importe quel patronus sans même devoir réfléchir, il se sentait terriblement bien et les voix de sa tête venaient d'être exorciser et balayer d'un coup. Enfin presque …

Alors Servillus, on s'est fait tout beau ? dit une voix au combien trop familière des oreilles de Severus

Mais pour ça, il faut au moins obtenir O en ASPIC de métamorphose, James, encore que moi, peut être que je pourrais essayer de le transformer en chameau, le progrès serait déjà nettement visible ! répondit Sirius Black en riant

En effet Sirius, il en a déjà l'haleine en plus, ajouta James Potter

Severus les regarda mais pour une fois, la seule fois de sa jeune existence, rien de ce que pourrait dire ces deux là ne viendrait le contrarier. Il les regarda. Puis, se contenta de les saluer en se courbant en leur lançant un sourire des plus impertinent sans ajouter mot.

Les deux troisième année se regardèrent sans qu'aucun des deux, ne trouvent quelque chose à ajouter mais ayant tous deux l'étrange impression que Sererus Rogue était devenu fou et qu'il faudrait certainement l'envoyer rapidement à Sainte Mangouste pour un traitement de choc.

A neuf heures très précisément, la jeune Lily Evans retrouva le Serpentard et ils se rendirent à Pré au lard. Severus connaissait bien Pré au Lard pour y être allé souvent avec sa mère et cachette de son père. Son père n'aimait pas que sa mère sorte et encore moins qu'elle se montre. C'était une vieille sorcière qui s'était depuis longtemps soumis à la tyrannie de son mari, un homme des plus épouvantable qui n'avait dans la vie que deux passions : son travail dont Severus n'avait jamais bien compris la nature et battre sa famille. Enfant severus avait été très malheureux de voir cet homme monstrueux battre ainsi sa femme pour un oui ou pour un non, parce qu'elle avait osé le regarder ou parce qu'elle avait simplement éternuer ou tousser puis, avec le temps il avait appris à vivre avec et éviter autant que faire se peut d'être dans la même pièce que cet homme.

Lily et lui passèrent devant une boutique de jouets ensorcelés. Pendant que Lily s'émerveillée devant tant de mouvement et d'ingéniosité, Severus reçut une décharge. Il se souvenait de cette boutique…. Le mouvement de l'avion tournant autour des sorciers venus acheter un jouet fit émerger en lui quelque chose…

_C'était le jour de l'anniversaire des neuf ans de Severus, sa mère avait exceptionnellement utilisé la magie pour l'amener elle et son fils à Pré au lard. Severus savait ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, il aurait donné toute sa malle de jouets (bien que ne fut guère très importante) contre un avion._

_Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la boutique, Severus l'avait vu ; l'avion : jaune et rouge, il était en bois et été ensorcelé de telle façon qu'il tournait perpétuellement sans pour autant provoquer le tournis. C'était ce jouet dont il avait rêvé, et sa mère l'avait bien compris en voyant la lueur de joie dans les yeux de son fils. Elle paya au commerçant les 2 gallions et sept noises que coûtait l'objet et se dépêcha de l'offrir à l'enfant. Cet argent elle avait dû l'économiser depuis des mois car son mari veillait bien à ce qu'elle ne « dilapide » pas « son » argent si durement gagner (à faire on ne sait quoi). L'avion avait été enveloppé dans un papier kraft bon marché mais Severus était le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde._

_Le soir en rentrant de son travail le père de Severus déboula dans la chambre du petit garçon qui entamé sa deuxième heure d'observation de l'avion. Il était hors de lui, il attrapa l'avion, le brisa et traîna le petit Severus dans la salle à manger où il frappa avec véhémence sa femme. Puis il regarda son fils en lui disant :_

_- Ce soir t'es un homme alors lance lui l'endoloris, à cette bâtarde !_

_Il lui avança sa baguette et lui ordonna :_

_Prends cette baguette et pense à lui faire du mal et dit DOLORIS !_

- SEVERUS !

Lily regardait Severus avec de grands yeux

Ca va Severus ? lui demanda t-elle

Hein ?

Je te demande si ça va, ça fait deux minutes que tu fixes la vitrine sans rien dire, ajouta t-elle

Non je pensais … ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, conclut-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue

Pour le déjeuner, Severus en parfait gentleman emmena Lily et tous ses paquets dans un petit restaurant des plus charmants. La patronne se montra très attentive à ses petits clients et lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil complice quand Severus lui avait demandé une table pour deux.

Severus se sentait bien, ils discutaient tranquillement et semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle riait à ses plaisanteries (et même à celles qui n'étaient pas vraiment drôles) et lui l'écoutait parler de sa vie d'avant Poudlard et la laissait s'émerveiller des choses magnifiques du monde de la sorcellerie.

Lily apportait à Severus une vision rafraîchie de tout ce qui pour lui était normal : des couverts se lavant tout seuls, des animaux étonnants … il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur cela auparavant mais Lily avait le pouvoir de faire voir l'aveugle, de faire entendre le sourd et de faire rire le muet.

Après le déjeuner, qui c'était très bien passé. La gentillesse de la patronne n'avait d'égal que la qualité de sa nourriture et du service, et Severus repris son poste d'assistant shopping pour sa belle Lily.

C'était une belle journée de mars, la neige avait fondue depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et la nature en coma pour l'hiver reprenait ses droits. L'herbe repoussait et les fleurs formaient leurs premiers bourgeons. Severus et Lily assistaient à ce renouveau sur un banc du bord de la route. Lily ayant eu pitié pour les maigres biceps de Severus qui croulait sous le poids des paquets issus de la fièvre acheteuse de la jeune Gryffondor.

C'est beau n'est ce pas ? annonça Lily après un moment de silence

Oui mais …hésita t-il pour finalement lâcher : pas aussi beau que toi Lily Evans

La jeune fille pris un teint rosé jusqu'aux oreilles, et souris avec timidité. Severus s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi mis mal à l'aise mais la réponse de la jeune fille assura à Severus que décidément ce serait à jamais la phrase clé de la séduction.

mais t'es pas mal aussi dans ton genre, Severus Rogue, dit – elle en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de sourire et il plaça une main autour de son épaule et sentant le froid parcourir la jeune fille il lui laissa sa cape.

Le froid l'emportant encore toutefois sur la chaleur de la situation, sur les coups de cinq heures, les deux amis durent entrer aux trois balais pour permettre aux membres congelés de Severus de re fonctionner normalement. Il avait boitillé jusqu'au pub ce qui avait déclanché un fou rire de Lily qui se sentait néanmoins responsable de son état.

Je t'avais prévenue Severus Rogue que tu allais mourir de froid, mais tu ne m'as pas écouter, dit Lily en riant aux grimaces du jeune homme

Mais mourir pour toi c'est mon rêve, ironisa Severus

Mais moi je veux bien t'exaucer mon vieux Servillus, claqua la voix de Sirius Black

Severus ne riait plus du tout et son visage si détendu ce jour se crispa en une seconde. Son teint s'empourpra et ses poings se serrèrent. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire une perfusion en intraveineuse d'un produit radioactif. Il sentait tous ces membres prêts à réagir et son cerveau bouillonné de calculs de probabilité.

Que me veux tu Black ? demanda Rogue

Mais je te veux rien, je viens juste sauver la damoiselle de ta gênante présence, dit Black en regardant Lily avec un œil complice

J'ai pas besoin de toi Black et si quelqu'un dérange ici, ce n'est pas Severus … il est avec moi, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse des autres comme pour les provoquer

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait osé avouer aux autres, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il repris le contrôle de son corps et se sentait plus sur de lui.

James arriva du comptoir avec trois bierraubeurs manifestement pour lui, Black et Pettigrow.

que se passe t-il ici ? demanda t-il en fixant simultanément Sirius, Severus et Lily.

Il se passe que Servillus ici présent importune notre Lily, dit Sirius avec un ton des plus hautain

Il quoi ? Servillus tu sais ce qui t'attends mon vieux, annonça James en donnant les bouteilles à Peter et en sortant sa baguette

Quand tu veux Potter, répondit Severus en sortant lui aussi sa baguette

Mais arrêtez tous les deux c'est ridicule, dit Lily en vain

Alors, James Potter second meilleur duelliste du monde après moi, champion de quidditch, excellent élève et beau gosse en plus ce qui ne gâche rien (pas autant que moi bien sûr), contre Servillus Rogue, cheveux gras, personnalité absente et un nez monstrueux

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Black, grogna Severus en le menaçant de sa baguette

Oh pardon servillus, tu me fais tellement peur que … oups je me fais dessus, ria Sirius en simulant des tremblement de peur

Le sort partit d'un coup, mais Sirius l'évita par chance pendant sa danse d'excitation et il toucha de plein fouet un Peter Pettigrow manifestement terrorisé par la situation. Il lâcha les bouteilles d'un seul mouvement et fut secoué de tremblements cette fois réels de douleur. De la bave coulait de sa bouche et les spasmes faisaient se contracter toute sa face. Il hurlait de douleur et ses bras partirent dans des convulsions impressionnantes Il venait de recevoir de plein fouet l'endoloris mais personne n'était là pour l'aider, le soulager ou même le voir.

Severus était déjà dehors en train de se préparer au combat contre James sous les plaintes de Lily qui tentait de raisonner les deux mâles débordant d'hormones et luttant pour un trophée. Mais c'était inutile, les deux jeunes hommes aimaient Lily Evans, et même si Severus l'aimait depuis le premier jour en secret, il savait très bien que le jeune Gryffondor ne se cachait pas de cet amour. Il criait sous tous les toits qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais encouragé de tels comportements mais le jeune Potter avait jeté son dévolue sur elle, et c'était comme il l'avait affirmé à Sirius un soir dans la salle commune « une question d'honneur ».

Les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient des regards meurtriers et nul ne pouvait douter en les regardant que c'était du sérieux et même Sirius ne disait mot (c'est pour dire !). Ce n'était plus des enfants qui se disputaient, non, c'était des hommes qui se battaient pour la femme qu'ils aimaient et cela en dépit de leur jeune âge.

Le premier coup partit de James mais Rogue évita l'impact et lui relança un sortilège. La joute magique avait à peine durée cinq minutes que les baguettes furent très vite abandonnées au profit des poings. Severus semblait en très mauvaise posture et Sirius empêchait quiconque (la foule s'étant très vite rassembler autour d'eux) d'intervenir.

- alors mon vieux, t'es qu'un gros nul alors laisse tomber elle vaut mieux que toi ! dit James à l'intention de Severus

Ses mots ….

Cette situation Severus en l'avait déjà vécu, pas réellement mais dans ses rêves. Il rêvait de pouvoir battre son père, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était plus James Potter la personne assise au dessus de lui mais son père. La situation se reversa en un instant, une lueur rouge passa dans les yeux de Severus et il se déchaîna sur un James Potter impuissant face à la rage dont il faisait montre.

La situation aurait pu être dramatique, personne n'intervint pendant de longues minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles James prenant un mauvais coup tomba inconscient. C'est à ce moment là que Lily se plaça sur la route des poings ensanglantés de Severus.

Arrête … arrête s'il te plait, supplia t-elle à genoux près de Severus

Je …

Severus la regarda, puis il regarda James allongé inconscient et Sirius allant à son secours. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes chaudes qui lui faisaient ressentir encore plus le froid du dehors. Il avait du crié car sa gorge était sèche. Il se sentait soulager et le fut encore plus quand James se releva. Il allait bondir sur Severus mais Sirius l'en empêcha maugréant contre le Serpentard et murmurant des mots indistincts que Lily pu saisir : vengeance … payer …

Ainsi la guerre Potter, Rogue a prit une autre ampleur, et cela explique peut être beaucoup de chose …NON ?


End file.
